


Électrique

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [62]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu une tension électrique entre Bruce et Clark.





	Électrique

Électrique

  
Il y avait toujours eu une tension électrique entre Bruce et Clark. D'une certaine manière, ils couvraient les arrières de l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que la ligue croyaient en tout cas, mais derrière les rideaux, les deux hommes profitaient du corps de chacun, partageant leur tension électrique et les plaisirs de la chair. Ou plutôt, Bruce s'accrochait aux épaules de Clark pendant que ce dernier rentrait en lui et lui faisait profiter et aimer ce qu'il se passait.

  
Diana avait toujours su que Bruce et Clark s'aimaient, c'était aussi clair pour elle que le monde avait besoin d'espoir. Et le monde de Clark n'était autre que Bruce, celui qui avait besoin d'espoir au lieu de pleurer dans l'ombre de son erreur. Diana avait bien évidemment fait en sorte que les deux hommes se rapprochent au lieu de rester timidement de leur côté. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si l'électricité parcourue entre elle et Ares un siècle plus tôt signifiait la même sorte de tension que Clark et Bruce.

  
Fin


End file.
